Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-10(-4-2z)-9(6z+2)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-10}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-10(}\gray{-4-2z}{)} - 9(6z+2) $ $ {40+20z} - 9(6z+2) $ Distribute the ${-9}$ into the parentheses: $ 40+20z {-9(}\gray{6z+2}{)} $ $ 40+20z {-54z-18} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {20z - 54z} + {40 - 18}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {-34z} + {40 - 18}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-34z} + {22}$ The simplified expression is $-34z+22$